1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench having a positioning structure, and more particularly to a ratchet wrench having a positioning structure, wherein by combination of the elastic plate and the push plate, the socket is combined with the driving head of the wrench body integrally without detachment, thereby facilitating the user operating the ratchet wrench and the socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ratchet wrench in accordance with the prior art comprises a wrench body having a driving head, and a socket mounted in the driving head of the wrench body. Thus, the socket is used to rotate a workpiece, such as a nut or a bolt, by rotation of the driving head of the wrench body. However, the socket is not mounted in the driving head of the wrench body rigidly and stably, so that the socket is easily detached from the driving head of the wrench body during operation, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in operating the conventional ratchet wrench.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional ratchet wrench.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a ratchet wrench having a positioning structure, wherein by combination of the elastic plate and the push plate, the socket is combined with the driving head of the wrench body integrally without detachment, thereby facilitating the user operating the ratchet wrench and the socket.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a ratchet wrench having a positioning structure, wherein the socket is detached from the driving head of the wrench body easily and conveniently.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a ratchet wrench having a positioning structure, wherein the socket is retained by the push plate, so that the socket is not detached from the driving head of the wrench body during rotation of the driving head of the wrench body, thereby facilitating the user operating the ratchet wrench and the socket to rotate a workpiece.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a ratchet wrench having a positioning structure wherein the socket is mounted on and detached from the driving head of the wrench body rapidly, easily and conveniently.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a ratchet wrench having a positioning structure, comprising:
a wrench body including a driving head;
a cover mounted on the driving head of the wrench body and having a center formed with an opening;
an elastic plate mounted between the driving head of the wrench body and the cover; and
a push plate mounted between the driving head of the wrench body and the cover, the push plate having a first end formed with an arcuate portion, the arcuate portion of the push plate having an outer side rested on the elastic plate and an inner side extended into the opening of the cover.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.